(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planar blank for an envelope and an envelope made therefrom. An insert is placed into the envelope at an insertion end and removed by the consumer at an opposed removal end. The removal end is easy to open, as the consumer only has to break a plurality of ties between the envelope front and back. Preferably the envelope back contains a magnet so that the envelope can be removably attached to a metal surface, such as a refrigerator. When the envelope is attached to a metallic object using the magnet, a window in the envelope front is visible, permitting the item mailed, or a photograph or other item to be displayed as if in a picture frame. A window can be included in the envelope back to prevent blind matches of labels to envelopes containing personalized mail, as the address/postage can be part of the insert viewable through this window. Further, one or more legs can be cut into the blank which can be folded out to permit the envelope to stand by itself.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is aware of no prior art where an insert is placed into one envelope opening by the sender and the recipient breaks at least one tie at an envelope opening opposed to the insertion opening to permit removal of the insert.